Forum:Custom Maps: best thing since sliced bread?
After pretty much dropping Borderlands for other games, I saw mention on the forums (thank you Dr F.) of a few player-developed maps. After checking them out, I'm apparently readdicted. The Oasis has plenty of room to expand for future maps, The Fifth Column is excellent challenging solo or multi play, and The Crow's Nest? Brutal. if you're at 61 and still looking for a challenge, check these maps out and come play them with me. INSTRUCTIONS: Go to the Fifth Column link, follow the instructions including the other files it tells you to install and in the order it tells you. Most of them have a readme file that has instructions for where to place the specific files. After that, if you've entered the console command, entered the game, and exited the program after saving, when you start it up again you should be in Oasis. There's some vending machines and other interesting stuff. If this all works, download the crow's nest, and follow the readme instructions. After that, you can access it via portal 2. Reference List for Oasis: http://gbxforums.gearboxsoftware.com/showthread.php?t=94504 Fifth Column: http://code.google.com/p/the-fifth-column/wiki/TheFifthColumn I suggest installing that one first, it's got fairly easy-to-understand instructions that will set you up for the others as well. DLC Travel Hub: http://gbxforums.gearboxsoftware.com/showthread.php?t=106083 Crow's Nest: http://gbxforums.gearboxsoftware.com/showthread.php?t=102725 There are a few other maps, and just because I didn't think they were good doesn't mean you won't. Check them out and tell us what you collectively think. Disclaimer: I had nothing to do with the creation of these maps, but I certainly want something to do with getting people to use them. Additionally, if you can't figure things out from the instructions or messed up your game, that's very unfortunate. You probably should have backed up your data, or not tried to install them in the first place. My issues with stupid free/premium downloaders are back again, and none of the download links in the forums are working for me. Would it be too much to ask for someone to upload it to MediaFire or something? I'm interested to try out the three others, don't feel like running through the Fifth Column. --Nagamarky 09:41, May 28, 2010 (UTC) : i would very much recommend The Crow's Nest. i did 4 runs solo today, averaged about 40 minutes each, and came out with 8 pearls. it's fun, challenging, and the loot is awesome. also, it is now uploaded to MediaFire, along with the other maps and patch. GET YOU SOME Texhn 09:20, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Not getting any pearls out of this other than average Roses and Omegas, but have managed to upgrade a few of my weapons. Very challenging but very fun. Thanks for the upload. --Nagamarky 13:02, May 29, 2010 (UTC) : aha, i thought there might be some correlation here. try carrying Knoxx's gold. one should drop out of the hidden super chest, and that's where the pearls come out of anyway. if you don't know what i'm talking about, i can post a walkthrough. it involves hitting two switches and grenade jumping to a ledge on the left of the main lance encampment. Texhn 09:09, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, found that one already. Nothing on my first run, but second had a few. No upgrades to my set with them pearls, but I'm replacing them nonetheless because my old ones were from a friend. --Nagamarky 10:47, May 30, 2010 (UTC) : i found a minor upgrade on my bessie, but aside from that not much that's useful to me. still, i like that there's a place to go with relatively reliable pearls. i'm gonna do some runs with and without the knoxx's gold from the chest, the only time i have't gotten pearls was the one time i left KG in my bank. probably random chance, possibly awesome coding. Texhn : : i just downloaded the file what do i do next the process is confusing : : 22:28, May 30, 2010 (UTC) : see above where i just posted instructions. if that doesn't solve your problem, you're going to have to be a lot more specific. Texhn 01:43, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Help trying to do crows nest the bridge doesnt exist and how to get the mission? -Kowitoma123 :The button to activate the bridge is in the hut to the immediate right of it. There is no mission, just a very complicated progression. --Nagamarky 15:29, May 30, 2010 (UTC) if anybody's interested, i'll be hosting a game for another few hours. friend me, my gamespy id's the same as here. Texhn 01:45, May 31, 2010 (UTC) man nagamarky i wish we were ever on at the same time. if you wish to add me on steam so as to coordinate runs, you'll want to look for archmagekyros. if you don't have steam, what are common hours you play? Texhn 06:12, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not on Steam, but you can find me (and Dr. F and fryguy and a bunch of others) on Xfire. rare afternoons, usually late nights GMT+8. --Nagamarky 07:07, June 1, 2010 (UTC) ::it's unfortunate that i tend to game at the same time, but GMT-8. i threw on Xfire, but couldn't find anyone. i'm texhn on there too, please do add away. haven't managed to get multiplayer going, and i'd really like to do that. hopefully a few of my friends around town figure out how to install it properly... additionally, i may have found a glitch which allows a siren to get the chest in about 5 minutes, buypassing a good two-thirds of the enemies. the only problem is it's way more fun to kill everything >.< Texhn 21:32, June 1, 2010 (UTC) I'm so jealous you PC users got new levels to play. Fuckin balls. King of the Lillim 17:44, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :part of the reason i game on PC, games almost always have user-created content that's relatively easy to download and install. just reminds me of all the Freelancer TC mods i played back in the day... Texhn 21:32, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :So, I need the Oasis/ Fifth coloumn in order to play Crow's nest? If so, can anyone give me a link and tell me how to install it, because I don't wanna risk messing my game up? Auntarie 12:06, November 18, 2011 (UTC)